Velvet Rose
by fallowfadesaway
Summary: He was the most unlikely person she would fall for, but she did and there hasn't been a day she regrets it. As for him she will always be his "Velvet Rose" Unlikely pairing. Please read and review.
1. Long distance relationship

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. The song **_Long Distance Relationship_ **is property of the respective artist Asia Cruise.** **This fic is TV show based, but it's totally AU.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Long distance relationship**

Serena mini skirt clad, and a tank top picked up her ceel phone and dailed a number.

_"When are you coming home. I miss you"_

_"I miss you too, but I might not get back for another couple of weeks" A guy said into the phone._

Serena sighed, disappointed. She turned and looked at a picture of them that was taken before he left. Serena missed him so much, the longer he was away the more she could feel herself falling in love with him.

_"Hey S" the guy said softly._

_"Yes"_

_"Please don't miss me too much" the guy said sweetly._

_A tear silently ran down Serena's cheek. "I won't I promise"_

_"Good, oh and Serena" he paused and scratched his head. "I love you"_

_Serena smiled, using her thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek. "I love you too"_

It's Been 2 Months And 20 Days  
The Last Time I Laid My Eyes  
On You...  
And Im Sick And Tired Of Not Being Around You  
And Im Sick And Tired Of Not Seeing Your Face

Baby, I Know Its Killing You Too  
I Can Hear It In Your Voice When Im Talking To You  
On The Phone Late At Night

**The end of chapter one... Serena's mystery guy will be revealed soon. Please leave feedback!!**


	2. Mr Wonderful

**Chapter 2:Mr.Wonderful**

_A few weeks later, and Serena's Mr.Wonderful returned home._

* * *

Serena walked into Blair's living room and sat down on the couch. "I really miss him" S said sadly. 

Blair munched on a grape and rolled her eyes, annoyed. "You've been saying that for the past three months"

"I know," Serena whined. "I can't help I think I'm falling in love with him"

Blair grimaced for a moment, but curled her lips into a half smile to show that she going to be a supportive friend. "That's so... what do you even see in him?"

Serena smiled standing in front of Blair, happily explaining. "He's sweet, charming, and funny"

Blair smiled a genuine smile. "That's great S. I'm happy for you"

Just then from out the elevator came, Chuck suitcases and all. Resting his luggage by the elevator he put his hands over Serena's eyes.

Blair smirked, trying her best not to laugh and how ridiculously cute the gesture was. "Guess who?"

Serena touched the hand that covered her eyes and quickly turned around. "Chuck" Serena said excitedly throwing her arms around him. "I missed you"

"I got this for you" he said sweetly, giving Serena a rose.

Serena shrieked happily, and kissed him. "You're too sweet, I'm so lucky I have you"

"Actually I'm the one who's lucky" the Chuck said throwing his arms around Serena. "The limo is waiting"

Serena shrieked happily and waved goodbye to Blair. "Bye Blair. See you tomorrow"

The two got into the limo as it rounded the corner the corner disappearing in the distance.

---

A few minutes later, and the limo driver dropped them off at Serena's house.

Serena took his hand sweetly and she led him upstairs to her bedroom. He smiled and happily followed her. Serena's room smelled of lilacs and vanilla.

He dropped his bags on the floor, and sat next to Serena. She rubbed her hands against the sides of his touching his morning stuble, leaning forward and pulling him into a kiss.

He eagerly kissed her, then pulled back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Serena nodded gently. Kissing him once again.

**The song** _Without your smile_** by Evermore, began playing** **in the background. **

_Being without your smile feels wrong.  
I've been without your smile too long, too long._

_(come back home, come back home)_

_Being without your smile feels wrong  
I've been without your smile too long, too long, too long, too long, too long, too long, too long, too long, too long_


	3. Good morning, beautiful

Chapter 3: Good morning, beautiful

* * *

The next morning Serena laid cuddled in Chuck's arms, she stirred a bit causing Chuck to wake up.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said, kissing her on the forehead.

Serena smiled and bit down on lower lip before kissing him lightly on the lips. She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school.

A few minutes after she walked out the bathroom and shuffled towards her dresser to fix her hair. Chuck sat on the bed admiring how beautiful his was.

"What?" Serena asked innocently, taking notice that Chuck was staring at her.

"You're beautiful" he said, smiling.

After fixing her hair she rested her leg on the edge of the bed and leaned forward kissing Chuck softly. "Okay, Chuck. You _really_ have to go now. Or else I'm going to be late"

Chuck smirked, "As you wish. Bye S" he waved pettishly, before walking out of Serena's apartment.

"Bye" she said softly, a smile forming across her features. Quickly grabbing her bag off the floor, she hurried out the house. Once at Constance, she made her way up the winding staircase and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her hair.

"Hey Serena" Nate said happily, smiling at the tall blonde.

"Nate hi" Serena pulled the boy into a friendly embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Uh, have you seen Jenny anywhere" Nate said, scratching the back of his head.

"No why?" Serena asked, curiously.

"She was supposed to meet me here, but I can't find here" Nate said, looking to see if he spooted her. "Oh wait, nevermind" he put a hand on Serena's shoulder.

Serena turned around and saw Nate walking towards Jenny.

"Hey Jenny wait up" he called out to the shorter blonde.

Jenny quickly tunred around at the mention of her name, and smiled as she saw Nate running in her direction. "Hey" she waved.

"Catch up with you later, okay" Nate said to Serena, before wrapping an arm around Jenny's shoulder.

Serena nodded. "Bye Nate. Bye Jenny"

"Bye S" Jenny said, waving goodbye.

With all the distractions she soon forgot what she had to do next, until she remembered about the english test she had coming up in few minutes_. Oh crap_, she thought to herself.


End file.
